


KageHina: Midterms

by haikcute



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cute, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hinata likes it, I Will Go Down With This Ship, KageHina - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Rough Kageyama Tobio, Rough Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikcute/pseuds/haikcute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute little KageHina lemon. This has boyxboy yaoi action... if you don't like that, then kindly, doNT READ IT. (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	KageHina: Midterms

**Author's Note:**

> [insp. for this story came from "reallycorking" on tumblr. They made a two part comic for KageHina which I thought was really cute. Please enjoy this little bit of yaoi]

Kageyama and Hinata were sharing a dorm room together at their university. The freak duo had finally made it out of high school with three consecutive national championship wins under their belt. A Tokyo university's team had heard about their freak spike and recruited them as starters. However, midterms were coming up and with the duo's history in academics not being among the best, they were determined to study hard so they could stay on the volleyball team.

The two boys were sitting on Hinata's bed. Kageyama slouched in between his boyfriend's legs with his math papers scattered all around him. He was squinting in concentration at his math book and Hinata was (or was supposed to be) studying over his shoulder. However Hinata's left hand had slowly been pushing up the hem of Kageyama's cream colored sweater. Hinata's nimble fingers traced over the younger boy's defined abdominal muscles in admiration.

"Oi, baka," Kageyama addressed his boyfriend as the teasing fingers continued to trace his sculpted muscles, "if you keep doing that I'm going to fail this test and flunk out of university. I will get kicked off the volleyball team and we will never make the national team and go on to the olympics, dumbass Hinata."

Hinata chuckled and teasingly brought his hand lower to trace the "v" shape Kageyama's hip bones made. Tobio quietly blushed and hid his face in his math book. Hinata smirked and was about to bring his hand even lower before Kageyama grasped it. He took the hand away from his abdomen and turned around to kiss Shouyou. His lips met the smaller boy's soft ones and he almost let out a moan. Kageyama went to deepen the kiss and wiggled in the smaller boys lap. Hinata gasped into the kiss as Tobio's hips grazed his half hard member. The taller boy smirked at his ability to affect Hinata in this way.

Kageyama broke the kiss to catch his breath and to push all of the forgotten homework off of the twin-sized bed. When he was through moving the study materials out of their way he crawled back up to tower over his boyfriend. Hinata was suddenly pushed down onto his back by Kageyama's large hands and he coyly glanced up at his lover. Kageyama leaned down to reinstate their make out session. The two boys' lips met and struggled for dominance, which Tobio eventually won. The taller boy teasingly bit at Shouyou's bottom lip asking for permission inside, which Hinata stubbornly refused as a last act of defiance towards Kageyama's dominance. Kageyama internally rolled his eyes but thought it was cute anyways. He was about to give up and just move on when he had an idea of how to get his tongue inside the smaller boys mouth.

His right hand left Hinata's hair slowly as to not alert the smaller boy to his ulterior motives. The hand made its way down the bed before stopping at Hinata's hips. Tobio then grasped the smaller boys member through his shorts and Hinata gasped loudly. Kageyama took this opportunity to let his tongue enter the boy's warm mouth and explore, all the while still palming his lover's quickly hardening cock through the thin shorts. Hinata let out a seductive moan and Kageyama felt his own member begin to wake up. He broke the kiss for Hinata to catch his breath and he rid the smaller boy of his shirt. Kageyama proceeded to leave kisses and hickeys all over Shouyou's milky skin. He started at Hinata's collarbones nipping at them, which caused Hinata to gasp at the pain, then licking the freshly made bite marks to soothe him. He then moved down leaving a trail of kisses until he reached Hinata's right nipple. His tongue darted out to swirl around the hardening bud before his lips latched on and he gave a hard suck. Hinata gasped and arched his back. Kageyama took his right hand away from Hinata's clothed member and brought it up to give Hinata's other nipple attention while he continued to tease the other with his mouth. He rolled the left nipple in between his fingers while he slightly bit down on the right sending waves of pain/pleasure through the smaller boy. Hinata was letting out sultry moans and Kageyama's dick was fully hard just hearing his lover. Hinata's forgotten member was straining against his boxers and shorts. The smaller boy was getting so much pleasure from just his nipples, but it wasn't nearly enough. He began to buck his hips in the air searching for some kind of friction. Kageyama chuckled around his nipple sending the vibrations throughout Hinata's whole body. Hinata gave out one last moan before Kageyama popped his mouth off of the pink bud and began to kiss his way down to Hinata's hips. He left a trail of hickeys leading to the waistband of the smaller boy's shorts. He stopped and looked at his boyfriend who's face was flushed and his breathing uneven. Kageyama seductively pulled down his shorts all the while never breaking eye contact with Hinata. Kageyama made sure that his fingers brushed the tip of Hinata's member as he removed the shorts which caused Hinata to buck up his hips searching for more. Kageyama chuckled and noticed that his boyfriend's cock was leaking through the boxers. He took pity on the smaller boy and grasped his member through the underwear. Hinata let out a guttural moan and more precum leaked out. Kageyama lowered himself until his mouth was positioned above Hinata's crotch. He palmed the cock one more time before he wrapped his mouth around the tip through the fabric and let out a warm breath. Hinata bucked his hips from the pleasure which caused Kageyama to pin his hips down and continue teasing his boyfriend.

"Ah-hah, Kahhh-geyama," Hinata moaned out breathlessly, "could you p-please stop tea-ahhhh-teasing me." Hinata could feel Kageyama's tongue through the thin fabric. The front of his boxers were soaked both from his own precum and Kageyama's saliva and he just wanted to feel that warm mouth around his member. He whimpered and whined, "Please Tobi-oooohhh," the end of the younger boy's name coming out as a high pitched moan. Kageyama's dick twitched at hearing his first name being moaned out.

He made quick work of removing the smaller boys boxers and grabbing the base of the leaking cock. He licked a stripe up the underside of the member and wrapped his mouth around the tip giving a hard suck. Hinata, who's hips were no longer being held down, bucked into the warm cavern unintentionally. Kageyama nearly gagged but proceeded to suck on his lover's cock. He relaxed his throat and took the member deeper. Hinata felt his tip reach the back of Kageyama's throat and he groaned. Kageyama hummed his appreciation of that noise and the vibrations went straight to Hinata's member. Hinata bucked into the mouth again and Kageyama took it. Shouyou's cock, having already reached the back of Kageyama's throat, proceeded to go down his throat. Which squeezed the tip of Hinata's dick. Hinata let out a moan and began to fuck the younger boy's mouth. Kageyama let him, slowly breathing through his nose when Hinata pulled back. He got as much air in as possible before Hinata slammed his dick back in.

Eventually Kageyama held Hinata's hips down and pulled his mouth off. He sat back to catch his breath and smiled down at his panting lover. He went back to just sucking on the tip and not letting Hinata buck up. Hinata began to moan louder and his toes were curling. Kageyama put his mouth fully around the member once more and hollowed out his cheeks. Hinata threw his hands into Kageyama's hair and moaned arching his back.

"I- I think I'm about to-to, ohhh God Kageyahhhh-," Hinata nearly came, but Kageyama gripped the base of the smaller man's cock and pulled his mouth off before he had the chance to release. Hinata whined and Kageyama jusst smirked.

"Now, you don't think I'm gonna let you cum just yet, hm Shouyou?" His voice came out husky due to his long forgotten arousal pleading for attention. "Now, on your hands and knees," he ordered the small boy around which always turned Hinata on. When Hinata was leaning over with his ass in the air Kageyama got off the bed and got some lube from Hinata's bedside table. He squirt some onto his long fingers and rubbed them together to heat it up. Hinata pushed his hips back blushing profusely at his actions but wanting to feel Kageyama.

"Tobio," he said with a slight whine in his voice, "get on with it..." He pushed his hips back once again, but this time Kageyama's finger was there and he pushed himself onto it down to the first knuckle. He moaned slightly, whether from pain or pleasure, he didn't even know. Kageyama twisted his finger slightly before pushing it in a little more. Hinata, being impatient, pushed himself back quickly and the finger was fully seated in his ass before Kageyama even knew what happened.

He just stared at where his finger disappeared into the pink hole and his dick twitched reminding him of his situation. Wanting to put his dick into Hinata's ass as soon as possible, he began to pump his finger. Hinata let out another moan as he suddenly felt two fingers where there was only one on the last thrust. Those two fingers began to scissor him open and he was a writhing mess on the bed. Kageyama's fingers were long and they felt so good inside of him. He started to push back onto Kageyama's fingers and the younger boy took this as and invitation to add a third finger. When he did Hinata started to go faster, literally fucking himself with Kageyama's hand.

The taller boy's cock was openly leaking and begging to get some form of attention and it was making Kageyama unable to concentrate. He pulled his fingers from Hinata's ass, which cause the smaller boy to whimper from the loss. He stood up and quickly rid himself of all of his clothes. His knees went a little weak as he took off his shorts because his hand brushed his cock and just the slight friction sent waves of pleasure up his spine.

When he was fully naked he crawled back up on the bed, picked up the forgotten bottle of lube and poured some onto his leaking cock. He stroked himself spreading around the lube, using all of his willpower not to slam into the smaller boy. He tossed the lube aside and leaned over his boyfriend putting his mouth by the smaller boy's ear.

  
"Are you ready baby?" Kageyama questioned before he nipped the older boy's ear. Hinata, unable to form coherent thoughts, nevertheless speak, just pushed his ass back against Kageyama's cock and hoped his boyfriend got the hint. Kageyama gasped from the friction and just gripped the smaller boys hips nearly losing his last ounce of self control. When he was confident that he could go without pounding senselessly into his boyfriend, he opened his eyes and got off of the smaller boys back. He grasped the base of his dick and led the red tip to his lover's ass. He was about to push in when his ever impatient boyfriend impaled himself onto his member. "Ahh, Shouyou!" The taller boy cried out feeling that last ounce of self control seep from his body. "Fuck," he groaned as he tried to control his urge so he didn't hurt his boyfriend.

"I know you're trying to restrain yourself," Hinata whispered as he pushed his hips back and clenched around Kageyama's dick. "But, here's the thing Tobio... I. Don't. Want. You. To." He clenched around Kageyama's dick with every word. The younger boy's vision went white for a second. When he regained his bearings he gripped the smaller boys milky white hips. "You brought this upon yourself," he warned in a husky voice before pulling out to the tip. He took a deep breath before slamming back in with animalistic force. Hinata's arms went out from under him and he collapsed onto the bed writhing in pleasure. Kageyama readjusted himself angling different ways trying to find that spot inside Hinata.

Suddenly Hinata screamed and clenched down on Kageyama's dick. The taller boy smirked and continued to pound into Hinata hitting his prostate repeatedly.  
"Ah-hahhh, Tobi-ooohhh," Hinata moaned out as the bundle of nerves deep inside him was assaulted with animalistic speed and force.

"Jesus Christ," Kageyama let out breathlessly, "Hina-ahh-ta, oh fuCK," Hinata clenched down on Kageyama's member with unrelenting force.

Kageyama pushed Hinata's back until he was laying flat on the bed. Kageyama was straddling Hinata and his dick pulsed inside of the smaller boy. He laid himself over his boyfriend, enjoying the feeling of his chest pressed against the smaller boy's back. He snaked his arms under Hinata and gripped his shoulders. He pumped once to get a feel for the new angle and Hinata gasped.  
"Oh, Kags, that felt good," the smaller boy said panting. Hinata gasped as Kageyama thrusted again with a little more force this time. His long forgotten dick was trapped between his stomach and the mattress. With every thrust it was stimulated beyond imagination and it had Hinata a writhing and moaning mess.

"Tobio, I'm close." He moaned out between thrusts.

"Me too baby," the taller one replied breathlessly into his ear. Kageyama began pounding harder into his lover searching for his prostate once again.

"Oh fuck!" Hinata screamed, and he knew he had found it. Hinata was having difficulties thinking straight as with every thrust Kageyama's dick slammed straight into his prostate, and his own cock was rubbing against himself and the mattress.

"I-think, I'm cum-ing!" Kageyama let out with a grunt and lost all rhythm. He was just slamming senselessly into his boyfriend. He suddenly slammed harder than he had all night and spilled his seed right up against Hinata's prostate. This added stimulation is what sent the smaller boy over the edge screaming.

"Oh, fuck, Tobio, yes!" He gasped out and feeling his release spurt along his abdomen and on the sheets. He then collapsed with his spent boyfriend on top of him.  
Kageyama slowly pulled his softening member out of Hinata and layed down next to him, neither one of them having the energy to clean up.

"I guess I can get up early and study since I didn't get much in tonight." Kageyama mumbled sleepily.

Hinata rolled over to face his boyfriend and chuckled, "Actually, y'know my ass begs to differ. You got quite a bit in tonight." He said with a smirk. The younger boy laughed at his boyfriend's innuendo and mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like _dumbass Hinata_ before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: this is the first EVER lemon that I have posted!!! Please comment your thoughts, or constructive criticism!!! Thank you so much and tell me if you  
> want me to write any more fics like this!! Please leave a kudos for this story if you liked it!! (:


End file.
